


The Fire and The Ice( Can you melt my heart?)

by Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, English is not my native language, Hanzo is a little bit OOC, M/M, More relationship will be added latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy/pseuds/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy
Summary: You are the burning fire. You are the light cut through gloomy sky. You are the sun in the cold winter that everybody desire.Your kingdom was cursed with eternal winter, burried under the snow years after years. You are the brave knight in shinning armor, wouldn't hesitate to take the sword and defend your country, bring the spring back to your land. As for me, I can do nothing but wait. Waiting for you to come.Because I'm the winter. The cold wind that burried your kingdom under layers of ice.So come and melt my heart. I desire your warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. In this story the characters will be a little bit OOC, sorry for that. :(

In a kingdom ruled by a ruthless ruler, a new, miserable sight emerges. The people of the kingdom live in poverty, cursed with illness and all kind of diseases. The sky was soon covered with dark clounds, the color of death swallowed up the whole land. They begged. They cried. But the prayers did not reach the ears of the gods. Tired of being ignored, the people of the kingdom turned to each other. The hatred soon turned into an angry fist, into a bloody blade. The smell of death and rotten corpses fill the air. Suffocate.  
The Elder Gods can not tolerate the king's crime, so they put a curse on that land. Soon everything will be frozen by the eternal winter, and then when spring does come to the kingdom, all will once again return to the original dust. So one winter, snow and ice hit the kingdom hard. Homes, fields, everything was killed by the cruel winter . Even people die from the cold.

At this moment, hiding in the magnificent palace built on people's tears and blood from their labour, the king Shinnok is playing a game of chess with his sorcerer, Quan Chi. He did not care what was going on outside the castle as if the people were dying out there was not because of his fault. The only thing that makes the fugitive worry about is the royal budget, or rather his gold warehouse, is drying up. And so, he sighs with a loud voice.

\- Quan Chi, do you have any further information about this unpleasant winter?

The sorcerer looked up at his lord, nodded his head respectfully:

\- Sir, my people have found an important information. This winter was caused by a guard of the Elder Gods. His name is Sub Zero, i believe so.

Shinnok stroked his chin, his deadly eyes calculating all kinds of horrible conspiracies.

\- Do you have any ideas?

\- My lord, i think we should send him a tribute. That way we can pull him towards us. Make him become one of our alliance.

\- How sure are you that your plan will succeed?

The sorcerer's face twists, revealing a malicious grin:

\- I will put a charm on her, please do not worry. There will not be a male who can resist the power of that spell.

So, on that freezing day, a vicious plot is outlined. The tragic story is also begin.

****

The maiden who was sacrificed is only eighteen.

Eighteen years of age, the most beautiful age of life, but she had to go on a royal carriage, become the bride for some monster she never knew. Eighteen, the age that people starting to fall in love, to write all kind of letters, to feel the first time their heart tremble, she was brought as an exchange of peace for the kingdom.

 

The kimono she is wearing is as with as the snow that has never been spoiled, and she covers up the sadness on her face. The lipstick on her lips is red like a rose petal, she did not dare to shred a tear. This is because of her country, how can she be so selfish, putting her life before all of the other people in the kingdom? How can she let them suffer just because of her own sake?

The spell were carved deep on to her skin, eating away her flesh from the inside. The "peace charm" is like a permanent mark on the animal, remind that from now on her whole life can not escape the cruel fate.

Suddenly a knock on the door gently echoed, causing the girl slightly startled. She hid her sad eyes under the hood, gently opening the door.

\- Sir, what's wrong?

\- Nothing. Just check that you are fine.

The man standing in front of her was at least thirty. But the lines on his face did not seem to be affected by the time at all, contrary to that, the mature look on his face after years of battlefields made him even more attractive. Sharp eyebrows slightly frowned, the eyes filled with perseverance. Raven hair was long across his back, tied up into a high ponytail that fell on his shoulders.He was none other than the General, Hanzo Hasashi.

He pulled up the velvet curtain, stepped into the carriage. Heavy swords bump into each other's, making dizzying sound.

\- Please forgive me for invading your personal space. I'm here to protect you.

\- No, please, General. I would like a... company along my journey.

Hanzo nodded, then knocked on the door frame to order the carriage to leave. So they began their journey. The sound of a horse-drawn carriage on a dirt road is the only sound they could hear beside the howl of the wind. The maiden could count the distance they have passed.

The general in front of her seemed not to bother about anything around him. Watching outside from the window, he takes a deep sigh and mumbles.

\- This winter is too long ....

\- Are you worry? - curious girl asked.

\- To much snow, not good for farming.

His answer surprised her.

 

\- Do you care about people's lives?

\- Of course! - Hanzo replied. He frowned - If it was not because I had swore to stay loyal to his father, I would never have served a man like him.

\- You said these words as if you are not afraid of being executed.- The girl giggled. What a brave hero.

They talked a few more words, then sat in silence. The girl looked out of the window, trying to remember her homeland one last time. The walls surrounding the kingdom slowly faded away, and disappeared from the smog, as if to put an end to her life. They crossed a bridge over a mountain, underneath which was a river. Those who are unlucky fell from the bridge are certainly not gonna survive. Thinking about it makes her shiver.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Hanzo orders the young maiden to be silent, his hand quickly placed on the sharp sword behind his back.

\- Why do we stop !?

\- General Hanzo, - came the driver's voice. - You are a good man, I advised you to step down, then leave. We promise not to harm you.

\- What do you mean !?

\- We are sick with Shinnok and his crowd! We will kill her, no tribute, the whole cursed kingdom will be dissolved into ashes!

Hanzo jumped out of the carriage, his sword aimed at the driver. Immediately the remaining Musketeers also pointed their sword at him, so this is a rebellion.

\- Bastard! Are you saying that you want to sacrifice a whole kingdom ?!

\- If you have not cooperated, please understand us.

Then a soldier rushed forward, slashing his sword towards him. The rest of the guards also started to attack. The sound of the blade clashing against each other's ears, piercing through the flesh. Hanzo avoids the vicious swords at his side, launching a sharp kunai towards the nearest one. The sharp kunai plugs through his chest, right through the heart. He swung his arm around the iron chain in the middle of the air, threw the soldier under the cold flow of water under the bridge. Taking advantage of the moment when the enemy is still scared, Hanzo pulls the katana out of its sheath, slashing the head of another musketeer. Each attack were carefully calculated and careful, cut through the air without a sound. Soon the soldiers were all killed, only the howl of the winds echoed through the cliffs.

Standing in the middle of the corpses, the yellow robes of the general do not stain a slightest trail of blood. His figure stand out from all the crimson underneath. He turned his back to ask the maiden who was sitting in the carriage if she was fine, only to be stopped by a voice.

\- Stand still!

Hanzo turned to the chariot, damn! Since when the driver pulled her out of the carriage!? His hand came close to her neck. The razor-sharp blade can reflect the frightened eyes of an eighteen-year-old girl.

\- Stand still Hanzo, or do not blame me for killing her!

Hanzo gritted his teeth, but still stood still. He did not want the girl to die.

The driver laughed madly:

\- What do you know? You are a general, your life is always easy. I hate that kingdom. I hate the the king! I hate the lowly people just open their mouth and grumbling! I hate the gods never listen! I hate ! Hate everything!! I WILL END IT ALL!!!!

Then, he hugged the girl, jumping off the bridge.

Hanzo rushed forward, stretching his arm toward her. His fingertips brushed over the smooth fabric of the kimono as white as snow. Then at the moment of death, he saw a scene under the hood of the girl. His eyes widened in surprise, he could not believe his eyes.

She was smiling. A satisfied smile.

Her glittering eyes brightened, her long hair fluttering in the air. The eighteenth-year-old girl smiled as if death was what would free her. She let herself fallen into the arms of death, light like a feather. Feeling not a little bit of miserable. Finally she could be free.

The shirt is slipping off Hanzo's hand. He could not save her.

But the journey still has to continue. Because of his kingdom, Hanzo will kill the beast with his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. Kudos and positive comments are always welcome.


End file.
